Viper
Ravager.]] Viper the Toxic Ravager is a Bio Ravager from the planet Verdanth. He has six limbs, and has a slightly insectoid/reptillian appearance. His appearance in his concept art portrays him as mindless and insane, having bloodshot eyes, and saliva oozing from his mouth. Viper went particularly well with Zrin in a squad deck, and Tork in Co-op gameplay. Revelation Viper was first revealed in an image at the beginning of the first Darkspore Gameplay video. He was seen again Viper_Alpha.png|Viper Alpha Viper_Beta.png|Viper Beta Viper_Gamma.png|Viper Gamma Viper_Delta.png|Viper Delta in a screenshot in an IGN article on Darkspore's multiplayer mode, which depicted him fighting against Vex in the PvP arena. He was then seen again in the Loot trailer fighting an Elite Cannonator. Lore When the Corruptor's horde ravaged and genetically enslaved Verdanth, Viper was one of the scattered survivors. Before the fall, he`d manufactured tools. He returned his prowess to crafting weapons of wood and stone, but saw the guerrilla forces he armed repeatedly fall beneath the power of Darkspore. And then one night, while Viper was desperately assembling weapons inside his workshop, an alien intelligence captured him. As prisoner of Crogenitor Astra, Viper was genetically and somatically altered so that his muscles would posses ten times his species’ normal concentration of fast-twitch fibers. When Viper awoke, his reflexes and strength had increased so much that he nearly destroyed his own weaponry workshop. But after mastering his new physical might, and creating new weapons suited to his superior abilities, Viper became a resistance leader. In combat against the Darkspore, Viper fought at blinding speed in terrifying attacks. Over years of the war, he developed his biogenetic prowess to generate an armor of poisonous thorns that, at close range, could be launched with devastating results. Leading fighters armed with his toxic and invincible weapons, Viper inflicted vast losses on the Darkspore, provoking the Corruptor to initiate an epidemic that devastated intelligent life on Verdanth. Stats Abilities Venom Blades (Basic Ability - Melee Attack) Viper stabs the target with one of his blades, dealing X physical damage. If Viper swings six times in succession, the final hit will instead deal X physical damage ' Expunge' (Special Ability) Vicious melee attack that deals X physical damage and expunges all periodic damage effects from the target dealing their damage immediately. ' Virulent Vines' (Alpha Variant Ability) Roots the target in place for 8 seconds and applies an infectious disease that deals X energy damage over that period. The disease will spread to other nearby enemies, dealing X/2 energy damage to each. ' Healing Sprite '(Beta Variant Ability) Viper summons a Healing Spirit of Verdanth to orbit him and heal his allies and himself. ' Enrage' (Gamma Variant Ability) Heals and enrages a targeted ally or pet, temporarily increasing their power and size. If the ability is manually clicked rather then pressing "2", Viper can enrage himself. ' Roar of Derision '(Delta Variant Ability) Charges at the targeted point and taunts all enemies near the area, also decreasing any incoming damage by 25%. ' Thornado' (Squad Ability - Circular AOE attack - Poison) Viper hurls poisonous thorns in all directions. All enemies within 6m take X physical damage, as well as an additional X energy damage over 10 seconds. Gear Enhancement - '''Thornado will no longer cost any power as long as the power meter is full. Thornado has no cooldown on the first use. '''Toxicity (Innate Passive Ability) Every time Viper deals damage to an enemy they are poisoned, dealing an additional 4 energy damage per second for 3 seconds. Stacks up to 4 times. Darkspore Hero Spotlight #3 - Viper Trivia * Viper's name comes from the name of a highly poisonous species of snake, referring to his poison abilities, as well as the fact that his appearance is slightly reptilian. *Viper can deal up to three kinds of periodic damage, making Expunge very useful. *In the Polish version of the game, Viper's named Wąż which means snake, the more correct translation would be Żmija. *Viper has the same hands as Sage. *In the early game designs, Viper had the same head as Skar had the sage's eyes! *In his early concept, Viper was called a "Life Rogue". *Viper is the only Bio Ravager. Category:Heroes Category:Bio Category:Ravagers Category:Characters & Classes Category:Verdanth Category:Characters & Classes